A radio remote unit (RRU) multi-site cell technology refers that signals of multiple RRUs are processed as signals of one cell on a baseband. This technology is mainly applied to an indoor coverage scenario. Indoor coverage is a scheme used to improve a mobile communications environment inside a building for indoor user groups, and the scheme is widely applied. Along with rapid development of mobile communications technologies, more than 70% of mobile communications traffic occurs indoors, and a demand of the indoor coverage on an air interface capacity also continuously increases.
Generally, large indoor coverage is divided into multiple logical cells according to a specific division rule (for example, distribution of traffic and population and the like), and a fixed air interface capacity is deployed for each logical cell. In actual application, load of logical cells is often imbalanced. When one of the logical cells is overloaded (for example, population and traffic are congested), the logical cell is referred to as “an overloaded logical cell”. A fixed air interface capacity of the overloaded logical cell cannot meet an access requirement of user equipment (UE) in the overloaded logical cell, which degrades user experience. However, another logical cell may have a large amount of idle air interface capacities, which causes a waste of an air interface capacity.
Currently, for the foregoing case in which the air interface capacity of the overloaded logical cell is insufficient whereas the air interface capacity of the another logical cell is idle, the prior art provides a solution of “automatic combination and splitting of a logical cell”, that is, a base station determines combination or splitting of a logical cell according to a load status of the logical cell. When the logical cell is overloaded, the overloaded logical cell is split, and the base station adds a cell license (License) resource to a newly added logical cell. However, because the load status of the logical cell changes over time and does not last for long, which causes a waste of the cell license resource. When UE connected to an air interface exists in a coverage area of a to-be-adjusted (split or combined) logical cell, the UE needs to be reconnected to a new logical cell, which causes air interface connection interruption (that is, service interruption) for the UE.